Broken Thunder
by Sagamaker102
Summary: Life in a world where androids dominate the landscape can be a tough one.  Follow Gohan, Trunks, Bulma, and others as they live their lives in a shattered world filled with fear, death, but most importantly hope. UPDATED
1. Bunkers Of West City

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the original Dragonball Z characters, all credit goes to Akira Toriyama

**Broken Thunder**

** Introduction**

You know, despite all the things that had happened to us. All the things we had been through. Raditz, Vegeta, the whole Namek situation, I never really thought anything like this could have happened. It's been ten years since they first appeared. The world now is but an empty shell of its former self. Almost every major city on the planet has been wiped out by them, these days only a handful remains standing, and it's my job to keep it that way.

**Chapter I: Bunkers of West City**

Every week I pass by all the cities that have underground bunkers. The underground bunkers were originally built for government officials but since few of them were able to escape in time before the androids attacked, the bunkers were eventually found and used by survivors. Every week I bring food and medical supplies to each bunker, this is an assignment that the remaining government officials and myself conjured up. It really is the least that I could do. Believe it or not I'm actually well known throughout what's left of the world. Word spread quickly of my "heroics" I've been called a hero so many times, it the word sickens me. I don't deserve that name, I wasn't able to stop them that day all those years ago, and I still can't stop them today, but I can't quit, I won't quit, I'll keep going until they're both dead, or until I am.

The last couple of weeks, the androids have been quite active. Just the other day they stumbled across the bunkers in Cherry Town and wiped all of them out. I try not to think about it, I hate not being able to be everywhere at once, but it's something I've had to live with. Well with the androids recent activity I have to be on guard. Delivering the supplies to the bunkers is dyer; hundreds of people depend on it.

I typically fly about four fifths of the way there, and walk the rest so the androids can't follow me into the city. The bunker in West City is one of the biggest bunkers around; there's about two hundred people in there give or take. When delivering the supplies I usually take a walk around to see how things are holding up, see if I can lend a hand at all.

The entrance to the bunker is in the basement of what used to be the city hall. The door these days is being hidden by a tipped over bookcase covered with burnt books

(Gohan knocks 3 times on the door)

They never answer to knocking, why do I do it I still don't know.

"Fred, it's Gohan I've got the supplies open up."

No answer still, wonder if anything can be wrong.

"Fred? It's Gohan; I've got the supplies."

Still there's another long pause.

" Hey are you in there? Hmm.. or are you too busy looking down at those dirty magazines."

There's about a two second pause until I hear a faint chuckle as he starts unlocking the door, which sounds like a bunch of metal sounds that resemble ticking clocks and pots clanging.

"You had me for a second there Gohan, I wasn't sure if it was you?"

This is Fred, he's been the doorman of this bunker for about six years, and he's just your typical middle-aged man. He has dark hair with a gray line settling in on the sides, with a long lengthy beard that could use a trim. You could tell he was a bit of a plump man before the androids attacked, cause now all that skin that used to be fat just sags behind all the scars and dirt. I'm not sure what he used to do before it all happened, he tends not to talk about it, and I don't ask.

"What do you mean Fred, of course it's me." I say as I step into the doorway and place the supplies onto the ground.

"I know, but didn't you hear about Gerry Town?" Fred locks the door.

"Don't tell me they got in there."

" I'm afraid so. And they've been hearing about you too. The work you do, bring us supplies and all."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, when they found the bunkers in Gerry Town, they knocked on the doors, claimed to be you, said they had fresh supplies for everyone. And when the doorman opened, they rampaged through and killed everyone."

"Dear god.."

"Yeah, pretty messed up if you ask me. So now we have to be even more careful. But at least now the bunkers are starting to come up with emergency plans. The bunker leaders are coming up with secondary escape routes, just incase the androids some how get in so we're not all trapped.

"It's about time I've been telling them about that for years."

"I know I know, well you best be going on in, there's a good number of people who need those supplies."

"Alright man, you take care, and don't waste all your time eyeballing' those paper women"

Fred gives a grandfatherly chuckle as I start to walk away. I then reach in the food sack and take out a loaf of bread.

"Hey Fred, catch!" I toss it to him, but his reflexes don't quite catch up as it hits him on his head.

"Ow, haha thanks Gohan. See ya when you head out."

Making my way down the small tunnel, the main bunker begins to emerge. I don't know exactly what those government officials built this for, but it must have been for something big. The overall area of the bunker seems to take up about two city blocks, there's a good amount of activity in here, resembles scenes of a flea market. Sleeping quarters are spread throughout the sides, in them there can be up to a dozen people. Those not wanting to feel confined to small sleeping quarters camp out and sleep on the bunker streets in tents. There's actually a military squadron down here as well, they tend to patrol around keep order. It's good for the people to see some form of order, even though they wouldn't do much good if the androids came. Walking to the very end, I make it to the bunker center where the leaders reside to distribute the food and supplies.

"Hello? Sgt. Yamu? Are you there?" There's some rattling coming from the back room as a light flickers on and the Sergeant stumbles out quickly throwing on whatever garments he could find.

"Gohan! Ah here with the supplies already? Has it been a week?"

"Yeah Sarge, time goes by pretty fast."

"You're telling me, we're just all really busy with these new plans. Did you hear what happened in Gerry Town?"

"Yeah Fred told me, it's terrible."

"Goddamn right it's terrible, those metallic bastards, if I had any chance against them I would teach em a lesson about…ah man, I gotta keep it down, everyone else sleeping in there. It was a long night."

"Yeah I can imagine. Well umm here you go, these two bags here have all the medical things, bandages, insulin the works. And these 5… whoa big bags are the food, and I have five more outside the door."

"Great, thanks a lot Gohan, is there anything you need?"

"Actually do you know where I can find Mai and Sonny?"

"Yup, they're where they always are, at the picture house."

"Thanks Sarg, you're the best."

The Sarg, I've known him for about five years. He's actually a young guy, just about 8 years older than me. I think he was just promoted when it all happened. He's a pretty good guy, probably the only bunker leader that I really get along with. The rest of them usually scold at me, and give me the silent treatment unless they really need something from me. The Sarg and I can talk for hours, sometimes about the silliest of things. A lot of the time he reminds me of Krillin, the things he'd say and the way he'd say them. I've even caught myself calling him Krillin once or twice. He really is the closest thing that I have to a brother right now.

Mai and Sonny. They rank in with the few friends I have left. Sonny is an old man whose skin is as wrinkled as withered up raisin. He used to be the projector man for the old movie theaters in downtown West City. Somehow someway they found an old projector. And believe it or not, it still worked. Every so often he'd sneak out of the bunker and head back to the ruins of the theater to see if he can find some old reels. I can't quite understand it, and old man risking his life out for movies. But he just has that great a love for film, so does his granddaughter, Mai. The two of them have quite the knowledge for film, and it can come in handy in a place like this. Usually around the campfire, Mai would retell a movie to a group of youngsters as a story and even better every so often Sonny actually finds all the reels for a movie and plays them for everyone. It keeps moral up and does everybody some good.

I get to the picture house and give a knock on the door panel

"Anyone here?"

"Gohan! Hey how've you been!?

"Mai! Hey, I've been doing good."

"How come you didn't come see us last couple weeks, what's wrong, we're not top priority anymore?"

"Uh.. I uh.."

"Oh I'm just screwing around Gohan, don't get so bent out of shape. Ohh ooo oh wait, just wait right here!"

She scrambles to the back and dives into a box of movie reels.

"Look what I've got!"

"Uhh… wow! Yeah.. what is it?"

"It's Calgulon 3: Bantra's Revenge!"

"… Oh ..Wow"

"You dummy! (smacks Gohan on the head with the reel)"

"OWWW heeeey OWWW "

"Don't you know anything about movies!? This movie revolutionized monster movies! This was the first time a film used the Zen lighting technique."

"The Zen lighting techniqu..?(Mai hits him again) OWWWW can ya quit doing that! ah man look at the size of this lump owwww."

"Well I'd wish you'd read up more on movies but.." Luckily for me at that moment Sonny walked out of his room.

"Grandpa! You're up!" she drops the reel and rushes to give him a hug.

"Good morning Mai! Gohan! It's such a pleasant surprise to see you here! Must be Tuesday already. My oh my time certainly does go by quickly." Sonny is in worse shape than I recall. His voice sounds as frail and withered as his wrinkles, and now it seems he's reduced to a cane.

"Sonny! It's great to see you!" I give him a big hug, but make sure not to hug him too hard.

"Yeah grandpa, he finally decided to swing on by to check up on us! To make sure we weren't causing an ol romp."

"Well your company is always welcomed here Gohan. Welcome once again to our humble sanctuary. Would you like to sit down and rest? It must have been a very long journey."

"It has Sonny but I still have three other bunkers I have to deliver supplies to."

"Oh come now you can stay for just a spot food can't you?"

"Now Mai, he has a lot to do, we mustn't keep him."

"Well.. I'm sure I can stay just for a little bit, besides there's no way I can turn down food."

Mai head's to the fire and begins cooking up some stew for the three of us, as Sonny and I begin chatting about events that have filled our days. It's moments like these that give me the strength to do what I must everyday, people like these.

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter II: Battle At Capsule Corp.**


	2. Battle At Capsule Corp

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or credits to the Original Dragon Ball Z characters; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama.

**Chapter II: Battle At Capsule Corp. **

Capsule Corporation, business of my family, legacy, leader of the world's technology, space exploration the works. Our main base of operation was at the heart of the city. It was the place to get started. If you ever got a job there, even as a janitor, you would have been considered for any position on the outside. That was the sterling reputation Capsule Corp. had back in the day. These days it's nothing more but a beat home to a woman and her son, a woman who looks pretty damn good for her age if I do say so myself. These days we linger around the old complex just living our lives in what's left of this city. Trunks can be a handful at times but I manage. Heh, if I was able to manage his father, I can certainly manage him.

My parents died back when the androids attacked the city. Luckily for this city there was a lengthy warning ahead of time, but they couldn't bring themselves to leave. I tried to convince them otherwise so many times, I can't even imagine counting them. I don't' blame them though; they built this building, this Corporation from scratch. My dad founded it years ago once he developed the capsule technology that the whole world now depends on; this place was part of them. Although I don't think they ever saw it as a Corporation or a place of business, they probably saw it as home. Mom starting talking about watering the plants and tending to her animals, she made it seem as though she was just on her way to do her daily chores. Knowing her she probably did every single one of them before they hit the city. Dad was relatively quiet as we said goodbye at the train station. As Mom held Trunks, he and I shared one last tear-filled hug, and he whispered into my ear.

"Don't ever give up hope Bulma. No matter what happens, remember we will always be there with you. You've made me so proud."

The man at the terminal rushed over to ask if I was getting on, and for a split second I thought about staying, until I looked down at my arms. I had to get on that train, I had to do whatever I could now for him, for my son.

I nodded my head to the doorman as he quickly grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the entrance. Those last seconds were filled with so many emotions I still can't contemplate it. Once those doors closed I saw my mother wave to me, and I saw my father smile one last time. Then there was a big bump and the train started moving forward. Quickly rushing into a train car, I saw there weren't any seats available, so I just stood, bending over trying to steal one last look at my parents, but I wasn't able to, the train already left the platform.

The train took us to Pepper City, which had been declared the safe haven for the time being. No one was really sure what was going on in the world. No one really knew what or who were destroying the cities. The television transmissions from the first attack were cut short so nobody was really able to see them. Most people dismissed it as a war, and felt that all the military personnel present made everything safer. But I knew better, I didn't really know in detail at the time but I knew it wasn't any army, or an invasion. What I did know was that all my friends died trying to stop whatever it was.

I still remember the moment when Gohan burst through the Capsule Corp. doors with Krillin dying in his arms. After creating a commotion in the main lobby, we took Krillin upstairs, but it was too late, he was dead by the time we got there.

"They're gone, they're all gone." Those were the only words Gohan was able to utter for a while. I tried to snap him out of it so he could give me details. He eventually did, and gave me all the details I didn't want to hear.

"When we got there, half of the city was already up in flames. Piccilo and Tien went towards the fire to see what they could do, while Krillin, Yamcha, and me went to a cliff that oversaw everything. As soon as we got to the cliff, we felt something was wrong. Piccilo's energy was going down fast, then we starting seeing some explosions from where they were. When we got there, Piccilo was on the ground, and we saw that Vegeta was there and he was holding one of them off. I tried to go grab Piccilo to give him a sensu bean but the blonde haired one blew the bag out of my hands and charged right at me. We all started fighting but it became pretty clear that we weren't doing anything to them. By the time I was finally able to reach Piccilo, he was dead. I'm not sure when Tien and Yamcha died, but I did see Vegeta die. He was probably the only one of us who were able to put up a fight against those monsters."

Every word of his story was like a dagger to my heart. It was like my life was ripped apart that night. Almost everything I held dear was taken from me, and for days I just stayed secluded and wept. But I couldn't do that forever, I had too many responsibilities. I had a son that I had to protect, a son who was the only thing left of the man I loved. And the night before I left on the train, I made a promise to Trunks, that no matter what, I would do anything and everything to make sure he would live on.

"Mom Gohan's here!" Trunks screams as though I weren't in the other room.

Ah Gohan, it's been a while since his last visit, wonder what brings him to our neck of the woods. I walk by the window to see Gohan flying in pretty fast, too fast…

"Trunks, Trunks, get inside, get inside now!"

"But mom, it's Gohan, he's.."

"TRUNKS! I am your mother and you will do as I say, now get inside!" I have a bad feeling about this. I rush downstairs to the lobby and rush out to be Gohan who's just landed.

"Bulma, are you guys okay? Is Trunks fine? Did they come by, has anything happened?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa, Gohan slow down, what's wrong?"

"You haven't seen them?"

"What? What are you talking..?"

"THE ANDROIDS! They haven't come by here have they?!"

"What? No of course not.. why would.. oh god. Oh no."

"They've been tracking me Bulma." Gohan said as he leaned desperately on the fence.

"They've been what?"

" They've been tracking me, watching me. Following me around. Finding out the places I go, the people I talk to, the people I love. They've, they've been tracking me down.. oh god, I've been such a fool. They've been asking people in the bunkers about me, asking when I usually come. Then when I went to do my usually delivery the androids ambushed me."

"Gohan are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, it's just.. god!!! DAMN THEM! They killed them all… all of them, all those people.. ahh God."

"Gohan, it's not your fault."

"Yes of course it is, it's all my fault! How could I be so stupid! How could I not see this coming! Oh god, they've already killed people so many and they said they were headed here next. That's why I came in such a rush I can't think of losing you guys. You've got to hide Bulma, fast, please." He starts pushing me towards the door pointing inside.

"Gohan, I can't, what am I supposed to.."

"I don't know Bulma, hide you have to get out of here, you can't come back to this building for a while, do you understand me, they'll be waiting for you here you can't come back. Not for a while."

"Gohan, I don't know where to go I .."

"LISTEN BULMA, I don't know how long I have until they get here but you have to take Trunks and hide as fast as you can, go to the other side of town, hide out there until I come looking for you I promise." we're right at the front entrance and my heart is pounding faster than it ever has. I start walking in and look back and Gohan.

"Gohan.. than.."

" BULMA YOU HAVE TO GET OUT RIGHT…." at that very moment they kicked Gohan. Right in front of me, here they were. The duo, the bringers of death, the ones who've taken so much from me, and all they're showing for it is a smile. A cold, heartless smile, and their eyes, so lifeless, not a shred of mercy lingering in them, at this moment I'm staring death right at the face, all I can hope for is that Trunks is somewhere safe.

"RUN!!!" as soon as Gohan screams that he fires a couple energy bombs at them and I bolt. I run around the corner as the entire building is starting to shake.

"TRUNKS! TRUNKS!!! Where are you!?!" I look into every room I run passed then I hear him in the back of the hallway.

"Mom!!" I look and there he is racing towards where all the sound is coming from. I can't let him go, I cannot afford to lose him.

"NO! We can't go that way Trunks we can't!"

"But Gohan needs us! We can't just let him face them alone!" with each second that goes by another loud shake and rumble comes outside. The evening sky is being lit up from all the explosions.

"Trunks, listen to me, not this time, please just not this time, don't do what you did last time, I almost lost you I can't do that again. PLEASE." I can see in his eyes there is only one thing he wants to do, walk right passed me, maybe to certain death. That's his father all the way, but he stops, lowers his head, and nods.

I waste no time what so ever and take Trunks and sneak into a nearby building.

"Oh god, Gohan." I look up and see how he's fairing against them. He's actually holding his own. I see Gohan land several blows onto the blonde one, tossing her into the other one. It's strange, watching him fight, the way he moves, and looks especially in those colors. The way he acts, what he's doing right now, fighting to buy us time to escape, always thinking about others before himself, just like his father.

"Don't look up Trunks just stay down, Gohan is doing just fine, we just have to get far enough, I'm sure he'll know when we're far enough." I hope so, every minute he's facing those two, god it could be his.. ah I can't think that way, I have to have hope. He'll make it.

After about a half hour we get to the old park, it seems Gohan has led them away from where we are, seems like they're at the outskirts of the city.

By nightfall I don't hear the thunderous anymore. I hope he got out of there all right.

"Trunks, here, we'll hide here for now." I point to an old playground covered by scattered metal glass and debris.

"Lemme clean this up a bit before you sit down." I start wiping down leaves and glass from a round tube.

"That should do for a good spot to sleep, nice and clean."

"Mom, its fine its just glass."

"It may just be glass but you don't want to get a cut do you? It'll get infected for all we know!"

"Mom,"

Trunks gives me a look of reassurance, a look that says everything will be okay.

"I wonder if Gohan was able to escape."

"He was, I was able to sense him leaving."

"Do you know if he's okay?"

"Well, his power didn't feel low, I'd say he got the upper hand on them this time." Relief.

"How come you couldn't tell me this earlier!?(Bulma hits him on the head)"

"Owww mom!"

"Here I was worrying, Gohan this, Gohan that!"

"Ah mom," Trunks leans in and gives me a hug. These don't come as often as they used to, so I'll be sure to cherish this moment. We settle down in the playground and dig up a garbage can. Trunks starts a fire as we both sit down to catch a whatever bit of sleep we can.

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter III: Gohan's Shadow**


	3. Gohan's Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or credits to the Original Dragon Ball Z characters; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama.

**Chapter III: Gohan's Shadow**

I'm walking into a carnival, there's noise and music everywhere. I look around; see some seagulls flying up in the air. We must be by the ocean; it's been a while since I've seen the ocean. I hear children laughing all around me, so I try to look around to see where they're coming from. But it seems my mom has me by the hand and she's taking me somewhere. I'm not sure where exactly but I trust her. Looking around I see a couple arcades. I really want to go there, but we keep on walking.

We start approaching the boardwalk and there are so many people here. It's been so long since I've been to such a busy place. Without saying a word my mom keeps pulling me along. We start walking down and the boardwalk, and pretty soon a Ferris wheel is creeping up in the horizon. I'm automatically drawn to it, but my mother is taking me another direction. I'm a bit disappointed, but I go along with it. I'm still not sure why we're at this carnival, we don't seem to be doing anything in here, and in fact it looks as though we're going right through it. Suddenly my mom turns around and we start walking backwards, I look over at my mom holding my hand, but it's not my mother. It's her.. oh god. I let go and she just starts laughing. I don't waste any time, I start running the opposite direction. What is she waiting for, why is she just there laughing and staring into space with her dead eyes? I soon realize I'm on line to the Ferris wheel. I look behind me to see if she's still there, but she's gone. I give out a sigh of relief, as the ticket man rip's my Ferris wheel ticket. I put the ticket stub in my pocket and look at the ticket man; it's the other one. He has a little black suit on, and tears my ticket. He gives me a quick stare but says nothing. Why aren't I hesitating? Like a drone I walk onto the Ferris wheel.

Once inside I look around to see who else is there. No one familiar, I then think about looking for my mother but the idea doesn't really stick in my head for long. I stay standing around as few more people board the car. A few of them strike me and I start thinking. Where have I seen these people before? I'm trying to remember but for now I just take my seat. It's a pretty big Ferris wheel, a lot bigger than it looks from the outside. My car alone seems like it can hold a few dozen. A good amount of people start hopping on, they all look so familiar, but I can't put my stick any names to the faces. Hmm, a green man along with a three-eyed man and a few other strange looking folk just walked into the car next to ours. Not too often you see that combination, maybe they're part of a show or something. No, something in me just says they're not part of any show. So where have I seen these people before?

"Hello son." I'm struck immediately with those words from behind me. I turn slowly to see who's casting this broad shadow behind me.

"Do I, do I know you?" the man is dressed in some kind of armor, that's pretty weird clothing to bring to a carnival.

"Are you part of an act?" those are the first things I ask him. Why else would he be dressed like that? He chuckles a bit, and nods his head.

"No, not anymore, I haven't been part of one for a long, long time. But you, you still have a long way to go, my son." I still don't know why he's calling me that, so I begin to back away.

"You can't stay here Trunks." He shouts behind me. How does he know my name?

"What do you mean I can't stay here?"

"It's not your time yet, you have to go back."

"What do you mean, go back? Who are you, I feel like I've met you before but, I can't, remember."

"We did meet, a very long time ago but don't worry about that. Listen when the wheel makes the round, just step out. You can't be here."

"But, I.. I like it here."

"It doesn't matter you MUST go back. You won't do any good wandering about here."

"He's right Trunks, you can't stay. They need you back there." A tall green man approaches me from the side. All of a sudden all the men I saw board the car next to mine are in this one. Trunks!? How the hell do all of these people know me? Why do I have to go?

"But.. But I like it here." It's so peaceful, and relaxing, and for some reason, even if I don't know these people, I feel so comfortable with them. Why?

"I know you like it here, but, you have to get off." The green man has a strong stern voice, yet it's comforting.

"Do you trust us?" the man in armor asks me, I look up.

"Well do you?"

"Yes, yes I do." I don't know why I said that, I don't even know who they are but, I surrender to their terms and prepare to get off.

As the wheel is preparing to come to a stop I notice them there. Both of them waiting for me, outside, and I know perfectly well who they are.

"No, no, they're waiting for me, I can't get off, they're there!!" I start backing off but the man in the armor stops me.

"No, stop! You're not a coward! Not by a long shot!" His tone changes quickly, and he starts yelling. I begin to cry while looking behind me I see them smiling at me. Their eyes just pierce right through mine, and it terrifies me. The man in the car grabs my shoulder and starts shaking me.

" Stop crying! Look at me, you HAVE to get off there's no discussion!"

"Hey Vegeta, go easy on him, you don't have to shake him like that, he's just a kid." One of the others says to him. But the man in the armor just gives him a quick hard glance and he backs away shaking his head.

"Man, and I thought he was hard to deal with in life, sheesh." The short bald one walks back to the group who're sharing a few chuckles or two before redirecting their attention to me.

I quickly wipe my eyes down, and let out a few sniffles.

"Look, son, sooner or later, you're going to have to face them, sooner or later you'll have to confront them, but what you can't do is stay here, here you can't do anything! Here you're useless! Useless to everyone out there! And no son of mine, will be useless!" I look outside, and see my mother in the distance. Soon enough I see Gohan near by as well. The familiar faces make me want to walk out, but then I look right in front of me and there they are. Still there, still waiting, still smiling. The man pushes me towards the door, I think of resisting, but what good will it do. Right before I step out I look back at the two of them.

"Will I ever see you guys again?" once I say that, I get comforting smiles from all of them.

"Of course you will, but that'll be other day a long time from now, today you get off, today you walk back out there and live Trunks." I step off of the car ignoring the two of them right in front of me. I turn my head to look at them all one last time, than the one in armor steps out slightly.

"NOW WAKE UP!" I then turn around, and look at two of them dead in the eye.

At that split second I'm slammed with a force that I never felt before. But, it's not the androids. Everything at carnival is starting to disappear; everything is breaking off like shattered glass. The music starts to fade away; the children's laughter is becoming fainter and fainter. It's not as warm any more, it's getting cold. Then all of a sudden everything breaks into blackness.

I start to hear faint screaming, it's getting closer, I'm not sure what the screams are saying but it's definitely someone. As time goes by the mumbled screams is get louder, and louder, I'm starting to feel some wind, I think.. I think I can open my eyes.

"TRUNKS, OH GOD HOLDS ON!" That voice, its, Gohan!

"Goh…a." I can't talk, why can't I talk?!

"Go.." I'm cut off even faster this time.

"TRUNKS! Thank god, don't talk, we're almost there!" Almost where?

I try to talk again but can't even produce a sound. I go to wipe my mouth off, feels like something's on it. Blood, oh god blood… what.. what happened? Before I can make any sense of anything, everything fades away again. For a moment I hope to hear carnival music and hope to feel the warm ocean breeze, but it never comes. The wind stays cold, and the music never comes. For the time being I'm just here, sitting in the middle of nothingness.

A while goes by until I start to hear voices again, I think.. I think that's my mother.

"Gohan! Gohan, he's waking up! Oh thank god, he's waking up." I slowly open up my eyes to see two big blurs right in front of me. The light is so bright it hurts my eyes, I start squinting as soon as I open my eyes, but it doesn't seem to be doing any good so I just close my eyes again.

"There, there honey, everything's fine, you're at home now." Mom starts stroking my head. The tension on my body begins to relax. My body doesn't feel as stiff, I fall asleep pretty quick.

I'm awakened a litter later by more talking, this time I'm able to open my eyes better, and keep them open for longer.

"Hey, Mom, Gohan." I'm barely able to even utter three words.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" I try to sit up, but my muscles won't budge an inch.

"I'm… doing good."

"Heh, tough just like his father." Gohan comes into focus and stands next to my mother giving me a smile.

"Yes I know, he has a lot of his father in him." My mother sits down and starts changing my bandages.

"Yeah, he has quite a bit you in him too Bulma."

"Yes I know, Trunks is as elegant and handsome as they come." We all share a quick laugh, as painful the task is for me right now.

"Oo, don't strain yourself hun, just relax." She finishes up with the bandages and stands back up next to Gohan. Not too long afterwards I doze off.

Next time I wake up my mom's not there, but Gohan is.

"Hey, Trunks, how you holding up?"

"Could be better I suppose." I say as I look down at all my casts and bandages.

"Haha, I'll say." Gohan pauses for a moment, as his smiles fade away and the look on his face changes.

"I thought I'd lost you Trunks. When they hit you with that attack, and I rushed over and saw you lying there, I thought you were dead for sure. I'm sorry, I can't let this happen again."

"Gohan, it's not your fault."

Slowly my memory starts to fill in the events prior to my black out. I'd been following Gohan on his recent deliveries to local bunkers. It started one day when I actually ran into him while my mother and I were getting supplies ourselves. Gohan had a load of bags over his shoulder and I rushed over like a little kid.

"Hey Gohan you need any help!" I said rushing over.

"Trunks! Hey! Bulma! Nice to see you two, gosh it's been a while." My mother walks over with a smile on her face, but she knew that tone of mine all too well, she knew what I wanted.

"Gohan, its delightful to see you how've you been!"

"Ah, I've been great, just really busy delivering all these supplies to the city bunkers."

"I can imagine, that must be a really challenging, hard, difficult job huh?" my mother delivers ever line of that question while looking right at me. I don't blame her, what kind of mother would want her son doing what Gohan did. Gohan was risking life and limb, he knew it, my mother knew it, and I knew it.

"So do you need a hand at all Gohan?" as soon as I asked that my mothers widened to the point that there was no more room on her head for them to expand. Gohan saw that, he knew my mother all too well, and knew not to undermine her, at least not in front of her.

"Actually I think I'll be just fine Trunks, I'll head back to your place afterwards how's that sound."

"Sounds great Gohan, come on Trunks you heard the man, lets go home." My mom started back to the car. As I started to turn Gohan leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Meet me at West City Park next week, you can help me then." A smile was boosted onto my face as I walked on back. For the next couple weeks I helped Gohan deliver supplies. Even when we were done, we'd just sit around talking, it was like we were brothers. He'd stay over for dinner a lot ate a lot of our food, good times. But one week Gohan didn't show up, then he didn't the following week. The week after I decided to go look for him, and found him on one of his routes.

"Trunks, what are you doing here?" I started storming towards him.

"Where've you been?! Where Gohan?" Gohan puts down the bags and starts shaking his head.

"No Trunks, no, you can't come along, this is too dangerous, it was a mistake, you could get hurt doing this and I can't let that happen."

"I can make my own choices Gohan!"

"NO, you can't Trunks, you're…"

"What?! Just a kid?! I'm sick of that excuse, I'm just tired of it! It doesn't matter here! In this place!" Gohan stayed silent for a minute. He started to say something, but I wouldn't be able to hear it. I'm guessing at that moment the androids hit and left me in the condition I'm in now. I look up at Gohan, and he still has that look of guilt on his face.

"Trunks, you can't come with me anymore, you have to understand that, this is EXACTLY what I was afraid of."

"Gohan I.."

"No this time I'm going to finish. You can never follow me Trunks, you can't come looking for me, ever again. You almost died Trunks, you almost died cause you were around me. You don't understand these things know who I am; they attack me all the time. I was foolish to let you tag along. I did it cause I knew that face you had, it was the same face I always had when I wanted to do things with my father, but, I'm not like him, I couldn't protect you like he did me. I'm sorry Trunks, but, I think it's best if I not come by here anymore either."

"What?! But.."

"No, if I come by here, you'll ask, you'll be curious, and then you'll follow me again, I can't instigate the curiosity, you'll do better without it, trust me." Gohan gets up and starts walking about before I'm able to protest. And before I'm able to belt out a word he's out the door.

A few minutes later my mother comes through the door. No doubt she heard all of that, she's probably relieved, I don't blame her. I try not to think about what just happened and begin concentrating on other matters.

I try looking around in the room, trying to see what kind of things my mind can wander off with, but nothing really sticks. My mom turns on the television, even though there are only 2 channels available, both from Pepper City. There's nothing really on, so mom just turns it off.

"At least we know the androids haven't affected good television." We share a laugh as she rests in a chair next to me.

Still I'm trying to think of something other than Gohan. The only thing that's able to stick out in my mind that's not him is what happened during my blackout.

I'm still curious to its nature, it's meaning. Who were they, was he really my father?

"Mom?" my mother sits up quickly.

"Yeah Trunks?"

"Can you describe dad again?"

"Your father?" My mother seems curious as to why I'm bringing him up.

"Yeah, can you describe him?" she has a puzzled face but then smiles and leans back on her chair.

"It's been a while Trunks." I haven't asked her to do this since I was really young.

"Well, he had long dark hair that stood up, strong voice.." she always liked describing him to me. When she would she always would close her eyes, and would have a smile the whole way through.

By the time she was done describing him, there was no doubt in my mind the man in the armor was my father. And that put a smile on my face.

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter IV: Mission For The Military **


End file.
